Enxergando Além da Alma
by W-chan00
Summary: É possível o amor nascer de uma lembrança? Intrigada sobre o misterioso Santo de Ouro que visitou seu Mestre em Jamiel, Yuzuriha encontra nos cegos olhos azuis do Guardião de Virgem uma nova maneira de enxergar a vida depois de uma conturbada noite de chuva no passado.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Shiori Teshirogi

 **N/A:** Olá meus amores, tudo bem com vocês? Esta One é um pequeno conto de Asmita e Yuzuriha. Essa ideia surgiu completamente do nada e eu apenas tive vontade de escrever com esses dois. Espero que apreciem a leitura e que a história esteja agradável. Agradeço a todos que vierem a ler. Beijos e até as notas finais.

 **Sinopse:** É possível o amor nascer de uma lembrança? Intrigada sobre o misterioso Santo de Ouro que visitou seu Mestre em Jamiel, Yuzuriha encontra nos cegos olhos azuis do Guardião de Virgem uma nova maneira de enxergar a vida depois de uma conturbada noite de chuva no passado.

* * *

 **Enxergando Além da Alma**

 _A tempestade caía de forma violenta. A força da água parecia querer engolir toda a terra. Uma jovem garota corria pelo chão barrento e de mato baixo. Ela foi avisada por seu velho Mestre para não sair em treinamento no meio daquela possível tormenta que viria, mas a moça de longo rabo de cavalo o ignorou. "A força da natureza é perigosa até mesmo para uma aspirante a Santa de Atena". O conselho estava correto. A tormenta chegou, e com ela também veio o desespero para a jovem. Odiava isso. Odiava quando seu Mestre sempre tinha razão, e ela acabava levando a pior ao contrariá-lo. Praguejava a sua falta de sorte enquanto continuava correndo. Ela morria de medo de raios, e acabou desviando de alguns deles como parte de seu treinamento. Devido à forte chuva e baixa visibilidade, ela não sabia por qual caminho estava seguindo. Ela mal podia ver uma folha em sua frente. Enquanto corria, a jovem se aproximou perigosamente de um penhasco e pulou para trás quando mais um relâmpago atingiu a superfície do solo. A força foi tão grande que as pedras se quebraram, e ela acabou pisando em uma delas e caiu. Ela não mais sentia o chão abaixo de si._

— _Por mil demônios! É um penhasco! – Falou surpresa. — Eu sabia que um dia eu iria me estrepar por causa da minha burrice. Ariana mais teimosa... EU ME ODEIOOOO! – Gritava ao cair de uma altura incalculável._

 _Fechou os olhos esperando pelo momento em que seu corpo seria feito em pedaços ao se chocar contra o chão. Cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos tamanho o seu medo. O impacto, porém, não veio. Subitamente ela se sentiu amparada por algo. Seu corpo pareceu flutuar. Ela estava salva. Teve medo de abrir os olhos e se ver agarrada por um monstro alado ou algo parecido. Depois de tomar um pouco de coragem, ela separou os dedos que cobriam seus olhos. Ficou impressionada e ao mesmo tempo maravilhada com a visão que teve. Uma Armadura Dourada... longos cabelos de mesma cor e o rosto alvo. Por causa da neblina ela não pôde ver o rosto da pessoa em questão, mas podia jurar que ele estava com os olhos fechados e se tratava de uma pessoa muito bonita. Conseguiu notar que se tratava de uma bela figura masculina, e que ele havia sorrido por um breve instante, provavelmente aliviado por tê-la resgatado. Pousaram no chão, e ela só se lembrou de ter sido suavemente deitada sobre o mesmo antes de desmaiar..._

Um clarão invadiu o quarto e o estrondo de um forte trovão foi ouvido. Os olhos verdes se abriram, e ela viu a chuva cair através da janela.

— Outra tempestade? Será possível? De novo esse sonho... já faz dois anos... que eu tenho sonhado com o acidente que me aconteceu... e também... eu sinto que ele é um belo homem. – Suspirou em devaneio.

Fechou os olhos tentando dormir novamente, já que era metade da madrugada. O barulho da chuva forte e dos trovões a deixava agoniada e o sono só veio quando o dia já estava quase amanhecendo. Minutos depois, ela bateu os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Estava na hora do café da manhã. Seu semblante não estava nada contente. Ela estava pensativa e cansada por não ter podido dormir direito.

— Yuzuriha!

A voz masculina ecoou em seus ouvidos, e suas reclamações mentais foram interrompidas.

— Ah, Mestre? O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sou eu quem pergunto. Que cara é essa? Não dormiu bem esta noite?

— Exato. Quase não consegui dormir e além disso... – Disse chateada, assumindo uma expressão de tédio.

— Você teve o mesmo sonho novamente, estou certo?

— Ah... Esse é o meu Mestre. Não posso esconder nada do Senhor.

— Sua mente é um livro aberto para mim, minha querida.

— Tem razão.

— Mas por que esta lembrança te afeta tanto? Aliás, esse incidente tornou você uma pessoa mais obediente. Depois daquilo você nunca mais voltou a negligenciar os meus conselhos.

— E eu também passei a odiar raios, trovões e afins. Mas tem outra coisa, Mestre...

— É claro. Você ainda não parou de pensar na pessoa que a salvou, não é mesmo?

— É... Eu queria muito saber quem é para poder agradecer e me desculpar pela minha burrice.

— Esqueça isso, Yuzuriha. já faz dois anos, e pela descrição quase nula, é impossível saber de quem se trata.

— Mas, Mestre, eu tenho certeza de que era um Santo de Ouro.

— Pois eu digo que você imaginou. Os Santos de Ouro são considerados lendas até mesmo dentro do Santuário. Atualmente, não sabemos a identidade da maioria deles.

— Isso é verdade. Tirando Shion-sama e Manigold, eu realmente não conheço nenhum outro.

— Relaxe, minha discípula. Seja como for, se foi mesmo um Santo de Ouro quem a salvou, estou certo de que ele fez isso sem esperar nada em troca.

— Sei disso, mas eu me sinto em uma dívida moral, o Senhor entende?

— Entendo sim. Agora se apresse e tome o seu café da manhã.

— Está bem. De qualquer forma, preciso começar o meu treinamento de hoje.

* * *

Na Casa de Virgem, Asmita acordou para mais um dia. Tomou um banho e amarrou uma toalha ao redor da cintura enquanto seus longos cabelos continuavam molhando o seu corpo todo. Ele não se importava com tal detalhe, de toda a forma, pois estava bastante calor. O loiro foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de água de sua jarra de barro. O recipiente além de manter o líquido fresco também o deixava com um gosto característico que ele adorava. Instantes depois, o jovem ouviu uma batida na porta do seu Templo. Aproximou-se um pouco da porta respondendo ao chamado.

— Quem é?

— Asmita-sama? Eu sou uma das servas, Senhor. Vim a mando do Mestre Sage.

— E do que se trata?

— Ele tem uma mensagem importante para o Senhor.

— Entendo...

Abriu a porta esquecendo completamente o estado descomposto em que se encontrava. A mulher corou violentamente ao olhar para o homem seminu parado diante dela. Contemplou a água escorrendo de seus cabelos em direção ao abdômen esculpido e sentiu seus hormônios explodirem. Asmita era um homem extraordinariamente belo. Qualquer mulher que o visse daquele jeito certamente derramaria uma cachoeira pela genitália, e com ela não foi diferente. A moça segurou a carta em frente ao homem por vários instantes, parada, admirando tamanha beleza até ser questionada.

— E então? qual é a mensagem que o Mestre Sage tem para mim?

— Desculpe, Senhor, mas eu estou lhe estendendo a carta a tempos.

— Uma carta?

— Sim Senhor.

— Pois você faria a gentileza de ler o conteúdo desta em voz alta para mim?

A serva corou ainda mais. Estava tão maravilhada com as múltiplas qualidades físicas do virginiano que esqueceu completamente de que ele não podia enxergar. Abriu a carta e começou a ler.

— "Asmita, Atena-sama e eu estamos muito preocupados com a aproximação da Guerra Santa. Preciso falar com você sobre algo importante. Por favor, venha até o 13º Templo o mais rápido possível – Sage".

— Uma convocação do Mestre a essa hora... Eu irei assim que estiver pronto.

— Me desculpe. Eu apenas esqueci completamente de que o Senhor...

— Não se preocupe com isso. É normal esse tipo de distração. O estranho foi o Mestre ter me mandado uma carta sabendo que sou cego. Obrigado pela informação. você pode ir agora. – Ele falou ao fechar a porta.

— Além de lindo é gentil. Ai ai... que vontade de agarrar aquele homem. – Disse a mulher, que desceu as escadarias de Virgem dando pulinhos de alegria.

Asmita terminou de se secar e vestir sua armadura, rumando rapidamente para o 13º Templo. Passou pela enorme porta de madeira, já ficando diante do Mestre, colocando-se de joelhos.

— Asmita... desculpe por tê-lo chamado tão cedo, mas estou preocupado.

— Hades... E no que eu posso ajudar?

— Preciso que você vá ver meu irmão Hakurei em Jamiel.

— O Mestre Hakurei? Será bom revê-lo. Da última vez que o vi acho que foi a dois anos.

— Já faz tempo, mas quero que fale com ele sobre o método para deter os Espectros de Hades futuramente. Tem algo a ver com a ressurreição deles depois que são derrotados. Meu irmão irá lhe explicar detalhadamente quando você chegar lá.

— Entendido. E quando quer que eu parta?

— Se possível, agora mesmo.

— Certo, Mestre, considere feito.

Depois de se levantar e fazer uma breve referência ao Mestre, o loiro usou seu poder de transitar entre as dimensões e rapidamente chegou em Jamiel.

* * *

Já era quase hora do almoço quando Asmita chegou ao seu destino. Ele apareceu frente à ponte próximo ao castelo de Hakurei. Avançou com passos precisos até chegar na entrada do local, onde foi recebido pelo gêmeo de Sage.

— Asmita. É uma honra ter você aqui.

— Já faz dois anos, certo, Mestre?

— Exato. Na última vez que te vi foi quando dei a você a água da vida para curar seus olhos, mas infelizmente não funcionou.

— Não se chateie com isso, Mestre. Como já nasci cego eu não me senti frustrado, afinal, não é como perder algo que já se tinha anteriormente.

— Sua maturidade é admirável, Asmita.

— Creio que devido a nossa vida ter sido tão dura, precisamos amadurecer muito mais rápido do que as pessoas normais.

— Você está certo.

— Então, Mestre, por que me chamou aqui? Imagino que seja importante, como o Mestre Sage adiantou.

— Imaginou bem. Como sabe, estamos nos preparando para a iminente guerra contra Hades, e você bem deve saber a respeito da imortalidade de seus Espectros.

— Estou ciente disso, mas no que eu poderia ajudar?

— Ouça: recentemente eu descobri uma maneira de impedir que os espectros ressuscitem selando as almas deles em um determinado objeto.

— E qual é o plano?

— Trata-se dos frutos do Mokurenji, o único ser que possui vida no Mundo dos Mortos. Como você pode ir e vir entre as dimensões através da meditação, não será problema para você. Acontece que para obter os frutos da árvore, é necessária uma grande força de vontade e determinação.

— E então?

— Semanas atrás, um jovem chamado Tenma completou o seu treinamento e se tornou o Santo de Bronze de Pégaso.

— O discípulo de Dohko de Libra, se me recordo.

— Precisamente. Ele será testado por você na hora certa, por isso eu queria que soubesse com bastante antecedência para que esteja preparado.

— Compreendo. Se esse é o caso, peço permissão para ficar aqui por um tempo.

— Aqui em Jamiel? Mas por que?

— Mestre, porque não fala abertamente? O Senhor não chamaria a mim, Asmita de Virgem, para algo tão delicado à toa. dentre todos os santos, porque logo eu? Diga a verdade. Isso envolve uma grande quantidade de Cosmo, e sendo eu o homem mais próximo de Deus, não é nenhuma surpresa que tenha escolhido a mim.

— Brilhante como sempre, Asmita. Sua percepção continua inacreditável. Não dá para esconder nada de você.

— É por isso que minha visão nunca me fez muita falta. Eu diria que até enxergo melhor do que vocês.

— Eu não duvido. E o que você vai ficar fazendo aqui?

— Vou treinar um pouco nas cachoeiras dos Vales de Jamiel para fortalecer ainda mais o meu Cosmo.

— Excelente. Quanto mais você puder fazer isso, melhor. e quando irá começar?

— Agora mesmo, se possível.

— Mas está quase na hora do almoço. Não prefere descansar um pouco na torre antes de comer e começar a treinar?

— É claro. Subirei até a torre imediatamente então.

Passados exatos 5 minutos depois que Asmita subiu, Yuzuriha chegou com algumas sacolas para o almoço.

— Mestre, estou de volta.

— Yuzuriha? Você demorou. Até pensei que não viesse para o almoço hoje. Eu estou faminto.

— Desculpe a demora, mas é que o treinamento da manhã de hoje foi bastante produtivo.

— Ótimo. Espero que tenha tirado aquelas ideias absurdas de sua cabeça.

— Pelo contrário. Depois de estraçalhar pedras e partir árvores ao meio, estou cada vez mais decidida a saber a identidade da pessoa que me salvou.

— Sim, sim. Mas será que você pode esquecer um pouco seus devaneios para que a gente possa almoçar? A propósito, temos um convidado hoje. – Hakurei anunciou.

— Um convidado? Mas quem viria até aqui? – A bela guerreira respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Prefiro não dizer a você por enquanto. Apenas termine o almoço, pois meu convidado deve estar tão faminto quanto eu.

— Tudo bem, Mestre.

A ariana fez o almoço tranquilamente, e poucos minutos depois a refeição estava pronta para ir à mesa. Hakurei foi até a torre e chamou Asmita para que descesse para comer. O Mestre foi na frente e sentou-se na cabeceira da mesa e Yuzuriha na cadeira ao lado direito. Ela fez três pratos e ambos estavam preparados para começar a comer.

— Mestre, e o seu convidado?

— Não se preocupe. Ele já está descendo.

A jovem lemuriana sentiu seu coração saltar com a visão que teve. Asmita descia as escadas devagar. Ao ver a armadura dourada, os longos cabelos e principalmente seus olhos fechados, ela levou um susto que não podia ser descrito com palavras. Era igual... era exatamente igual ao seu sonho. Igual também era sua beleza. Ela jamais havia visto um homem tão lindo. Atônita, ela observava paralisada enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira do lado esquerdo, de frente para ela.

— Yuzuriha? O que há? – Hakurei perguntou, percebendo o choque da moça. — Por favor, sirva o meu convidado.

— Sim Senhor... – Respondeu baixo, voltando à realidade.

— Aliás foi uma indelicadeza de minha parte não apresentados. Este é Asmita de virgem, um santo de ouro. Esta é Yuzuriha, minha discípula.

Asmita levantou e curvou-se levemente diante dela, levantando o corpo em seguida.

— É um prazer conhecê-la.

— O prazer é meu. – A jovem falou, estendendo sua mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas estranhou o fato de ele não ter retribuído ao aceno e ainda estar com os olhos fechados.

O jovem Dourado tornou a sentar, e Yuzuriha o olhou constrangida.

— O que há de errado com você? Não sabe que é falta de educação ignorar um cumprimento? E você deveria abrir os olhos enquanto estiver falando com as pessoas.

— Yuzuriha, não seja grosseira. Asmita, me desculpe por isso. eu deveria ter esclarecido desde o começo. Saiba, minha garota, que Asmita de Virgem é cego.

— Cego?! Mas ele...

— Eu entendo a sua estranheza. Acho que todos pensam que sou incapaz de ser um Santo de Ouro por causa da minha deficiência, mas saiba que isso nunca foi um empecilho para nada.

— Mas não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Na verdade, eu...

— Tem toda a razão. Aliás, Asmita pode ser considerado um dos mais poderosos Santos de Ouro desta geração, e não é exagero de minha parte.

— Eu... Acho melhor começar a servir os dois.

Constrangida, Yuzuriha serviu os dois homens. O almoço estava delicioso. Tinha bolinhos de arroz com caldo de peixe e wasabi para acompanhar. Também tinham alguns legumes como cenoura, pepinos e alguns aipos junto com a salada de alface e tomate, bem como deliciosos peixes assados na lenha do fogão arcaico.

— Meus parabéns, Yuzuriha. A comida está especialmente deliciosa hoje. – Hakurei disse satisfeito.

— Asmita, me perdoe por isso. Nossa comida é simples, mas acho que estava saborosa.

— Está tudo ótimo, Mestre. O Senhor não precisa se desculpar. Por acaso acha que nós comemos melhor no santuário? Só porque temos servas para cozinhar para nós não significa que comemos tão bem.

— Você tem razão. Acho que esqueci desses pequenos detalhes.

— De qualquer forma, devo dar os parabéns também. Esta comida está deliciosa e não é todo dia que eu tenho a oportunidade de comer com pessoas tão agradáveis.

Yuzuriha corou com o elogio. Pela primeira vez agradeceu aos céus pelo fato do jovem rapaz a sua frente ser cego, caso contrário a vergonha escancarada em seu rosto a deixaria duplamente mais envergonhada se ele a visse. Asmita ainda não tinha provado do wasabi no prato ao lado de sua salada. Ele sentiu o alimento através da colher e pensou ser um caldo, uma pasta ou algo do tipo. Sem saber o que era, pegou uma grande quantidade na colher e colocou diretamente na boca, mastigando com vontade. Hakurei e Yuzuriha olharam espantados ao ver o que ele tinha feito, e foi como se uma corrente elétrica de desespero e temor subisse pela espinha de ambos, enquanto Yuzuriha contava mentalmente até três.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Asmita gritou como nunca antes em sua vida ao sentir sua boca entrar em chamas.

Foi a pior sensação da sua vida. Era como se todo o seu ser estivesse sendo consumido pelas mais terríveis chamas do inferno. Sua língua, seus dentes e até mesmo o céu de sua boca... era como se tudo estivesse sumido e se separado de seu corpo. O loiro se contorcia na cadeira, e subitamente jogou seu corpo para trás, caindo desajeitado no chão. Hakurei não sabia o que fazer. Ele só conseguia ficar estático olhando para a cena. Yuzuriha prontamente levantou de seu lugar a fim de socorrer o santo de ouro.

— Asmita-sama! Está tudo bem com o Senhor? – Perguntou nervosa, levantando o rapaz e o colocando de volta na cadeira.

Ele nada conseguia responder. A única coisa que ele fazia era se contorcer, não mais aguentando todo o ardor e queimação que sentia em sua boca e em sua garganta. Essa sensação horrorosa já tinha atingido o seu estômago e ele levava a mão até o mesmo. Yuzuriha correu até a jarra de barro, pegando um copo d'água. Segurou as mãos dele com força até que o mesmo pudesse pegar o copo e sorver o líquido.

— Vamos lá, beba um pouco de água. Isso irá aliviar essa sensação de queimação. – Explicou ao estender o copo.

— Obrigado. – Ele agradeceu, bebendo o conteúdo em apenas um segundo com grande desespero. — Mais, por favor! – Pediu em voz alta, ainda se sentindo queimar por dentro.

E depois do oitavo copo de água, Asmita por fim se sentiu melhor. Ele relaxou na cadeira jogando os braços e a cabeça para trás com sua boca entreaberta.

— Asmita, eu sinto muito. Minha cara está caindo de vergonha. – Hakurei lamentou.

— Não! A culpa foi minha! Quando o Mestre disse que teríamos um convidado para o almoço eu deveria ter me atentado a este detalhe. Não é todo mundo que está acostumado a comer a raiz forte, e é completamente normal ter esse tipo de sensibilidade com este alimento. – Rebateu Yuzuriha.

— Eu já estive no inferno mais de uma vez por causa de meus poderes, e posso afirmar com toda a certeza de que comer este troço consegue ser dez vezes pior do que pisar no submundo.

— Eu realmente sinto muito! Eu não tenho palavras para expressar o tamanho da minha vergonha e do meu arrependimento. – Foi a vez da garota lamentar.

— Está tudo bem. Isso tudo não passou de um infeliz acidente. Mestre, será que eu posso treinar agora?

— É claro que pode. Yuzuriha pode fazer a gentileza de guiá-lo por Jamiel.

— Eu agradeço a hospitalidade, mas não é necessário. O Senhor sabe que eu sei me virar muito bem sozinho.

— Perdoe a minha indelicadeza. Volte para cá quando quiser descansar.

— Obrigado, Mestre. Eu vou me lembrar disso.

E mesmo atordoado, Asmita saiu pelos domínios de Jamiel à procura de um vale onde pudesse treinar. Hakurei sinalizou para Yuzuriha, ordenando que ela fosse atrás dele e tentasse não ser notada. Mero engano. Sendo um santo de ouro tão habilidoso como Asmita e possuindo a impressionante percepção que possui, para ele foi muito fácil perceber que a garota o seguia. Ignorou este fato já que não importava, de qualquer forma. Continuava caminhando habilidosamente pelos terrenos pedregosos dos vales de Jamiel tentando encontrar um ambiente mais amigável para o seu treinamento mental. Com a sua audição aguçada ele não teve dificuldades para encontrar uma cachoeira no meio de um dos vales. Yuzuriha o seguia impressionada, pois não esperava que uma pessoa que não pode enxergar teria tamanha habilidade de andar por essas terras sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Asmita estava se sentindo mal por causa do Wasabi que comeu minutos atrás. Sua boca ainda queimava e ele sentia um forte desconforto e dor em seu estômago. Naquele momento, ele apenas lembrou de como Dégel fazia falta nesse tipo de situação. Ficou aliviado ao encontrar a cachoeira, pois a água gelada o ajudaria a esfriar. Ajoelhando às margens do rio onde uma grande cascata desaguava, o loiro uniu as mãos e bebeu uma grande quantidade de água gelada. Sentiu um frescor dentro de si e um alívio imediato. O Cosmo Dourado envolveu o seu corpo e a armadura de virgem assumiu a forma de Object ao lado dele, deixando o rapaz vestido com suas roupas normais, uma espécie de quimono de cor clara e sandálias de palha com amarração em seus tornozelos. Ele decidiu ficar por ali mesmo para treinar. Elevou o Cosmo em volta de si e começou sua meditação. Seu Cosmo era imenso e assustadoramente poderoso, mas ao mesmo tempo nobre e reconfortante. Yuzuriha lembrou do momento em que foi salva há dois anos atrás. Podia jurar que ela sentiu o mesmo Cosmo que sentira naquele momento. Para ela não havia mais dúvida alguma de que era ele a pessoa em seu sonho, e consequentemente foi quem a salvou da morte certa. Começou a observá-lo com cuidado. Estava cada vez mais impressionada com ele. Além de ser muito jovem e terrivelmente lindo, ele já era um santo de ouro e seu Cosmo era grandiosamente poderoso. Sua energia era tamanha que ela mentalmente o comparou ao Cosmo de Atena. Vários minutos depois que Asmita começou seu treinamento, Yuzuriha ainda estava lá, parada e sentada. Estava confusa. Durante os dois últimos anos ela sempre nutriu um sentimento de gratidão e idolatria pela pessoa que a salvou e apenas queria uma oportunidade para conversar com ela adequadamente, e agora ele estava diante dela, a chance perfeita que ela esperava para poder ter a conversa que queria.

— Yuzuriha, estou certo? – Asmita começou. — Por quanto tempo pretende ficar me vigiando? Eu disse ao Mestre que sabia me cuidar sozinho.

— Não... É que... – Ela falou envergonhada. as palavras quase não conseguiam sair de sua boca. — O velho Mestre ficou preocupado. Achou que você pudesse estar passando mal por causa do wasabi, e vejo que ele não se enganou. Você está bem?

— Estou ótimo depois de ter bebido a água da cachoeira. Eu realmente fiquei muito mal por causa daquela raiz forte. Me desculpe. Eu sou muito sensível a comidas apimentadas. Senti uma dor terrível no meu estômago.

— Sou eu que sinto muito. Não deveria ter colocado esse tipo de alimento quando sabia que tínhamos um convidado. – Falou abaixando a cabeça.

— Não se sinta mal por isso. É sério, eu já estou bem.

— Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? Isto é, se não for atrapalhar o seu treinamento.

— Vá em frente. Não se preocupe, você não está me atrapalhando.

— Esta não é a primeira vez que você vem até Jamiel, estou certa?

— Está correta. A última vez que eu vim aqui foi há cerca de dois anos. O Mestre Hakurei me deu a água da vida para curar meus olhos, mas infelizmente não funcionou.

— Eu sabia. Então é você mesmo.

— Eu? Eu o que?

— Provavelmente você não se lembra de mim, mas eu sou muito grata a você por ter salvo a minha vida.

— Eu salvei? Agora entendo... – Ele fez uma pausa ao sorrir. — Você poderia me dizer o que tem acima de nós?

— Uma grande cascata.

— Correto. E provavelmente o topo é um campo de mato baixo. Quando vim aqui, dois anos atrás, o tempo estava horrível. Chovia muito e eu treinava abaixo da cachoeira quando decidi usar meus poderes para levitar e seguir o caminho de volta para a torre do Mestre através do campo. Enquanto subia até o topo, senti uma pessoa cair em meus braços. Eu a levei para a torre do Mestre, mas nunca soube de quem se tratava porque parti no dia seguinte.

— Essa pessoa era eu. Estava escuro e não tinha visibilidade e eu acabei caindo no penhasco.

— Para uma aspirante a Santa de Atena, os seus sentidos não estavam muito bons naquele dia, eu presumo.

— Eu também negligenciei a ordem de meu Mestre e me sinto muito mal por isso. Se não fosse por você, eu teria... De qualquer forma... muito obrigada! Eu devo a minha vida a você.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Você não me deve nada, mas espero que agora você seja uma pessoa mais cuidadosa.

— Sou sim!

Os dois sorriram alegremente. A jovem o encarava incessantemente. Desde o dia em que foi salva passou a nutrir um amor platônico por seu salvador, e depois de finalmente conhecê-lo este sentimento só fez aumentar. Queria se aproximar, saber mais sobre ele. Como vivia, e principalmente o que ele pensa sobre o mundo apesar de não poder ver o céu e o horizonte. Por puro impulso, ela sentou ao lado dele, pegando a mão masculina e colocando entre as suas suavemente. Tal ato causou em Asmita uma reação de susto, e ele sem querer jogou a cabeça para trás por alguns instantes.

— Eu queria que você pudesse me conhecer... Saber como eu sou. Desculpe se o assustei.

— Não é isso. – Ele negou balançando a cabeça. — É que para conhecer uma pessoa, eu precisaria tocar nela. Você poderia descrever como é, mas eu não entenderia de toda a forma, já que eu nunca enxerguei uma só luz. Não sei distinguir as cores, expressões ou qualquer outra coisa, portanto, pode-se dizer que meus olhos estão unicamente em minhas mãos.

— Isso não é nenhum problema para mim. Você pode me tocar. Se quiser eu posso até guiá-lo enquanto você faz isso.

— Não... – Hesitou, suspirando pesadamente. — Eu acho que não temos um grau de intimidade tão grande para isso, afinal, acabamos de nos conhecer.

— Como assim "acabamos de nos conhecer"? Já nos conhecemos há dois anos, lembra? Aliás, eu esperei todo esse tempo para encontrá-lo e agora que o achei, eu apenas queria que fôssemos amigos, e para isso precisamos confiar um no outro.

— Eu... acho que tem razão. De qualquer forma eu não tenho nenhum outro recurso para saber como é cada pessoa. Eu apenas posso senti-la através das minhas mãos. Por favor, não me leve a mal e não me bata se eu tocar em algum lugar que pareça desrespeitoso.

— Não se preocupe com isso. – Sorriu. — Apenas deixe que seu coração guie as suas mãos.

Eles ficaram de frente um para o outro, e Yuzuriha pegou as duas mãos de Asmita e as colocou sobre seu rosto, fechando os olhos. Usando as pontas de seus dedos, ele contornou os pontos em sua testa, as bochechas, o nariz até chegar em sua boca. Ela tremeu. O toque das mãos de Asmita eram quentes, suaves. Embora ele fosse um Santo, suas mãos eram macias, e ele a tocava com delicadeza. Seguiu para a cabeça, chegando aos cabelos, sentindo todo o seu cumprimento. Ele sorriu ao terminar.

— Você tem o cabelo muito comprido preso em um rabo de cavalo e pelo que percebi, você não tem sobrancelhas. Ah, é verdade... isso é uma característica das pessoas nativas de Jamiel. Pelo que senti, você parece ser muito bonita. – Revelou calmo.

— Eu prefiro deixar essa opinião para os outros. – Sorriu em resposta, corando em seguida.

— Obrigado por me deixar sentir como você é. Sei que é um método constrangedor, então me desculpe por isso.

— Não! Eu jamais me senti ofendida.

— Mas eu percebi que você tremeu, então peço perdão pelo constrangimento.

— Eu perdoo, mas com uma condição.

— Não entendo o que eu poderia fazer por você...

— Apenas me deixe fazer o mesmo. Vou fechar meus olhos e deixar que minhas mãos me digam como você é, concorda?

— Acho que eu não perco nada tentando. Você pode fazer o que quiser.

Yuzuriha assentiu e começou a tocá-lo. Estava alterada. A proximidade com ele a deixava nervosa e o seu coração batia freneticamente. Asmita partilhou da mesma sensação. Estava inquieto, mas ao mesmo tempo a sensação era boa. As mãos femininas passearam com delicadeza sobre todo o rosto do Santo de Ouro de virgem indo parar em seus longos cabelos soltos. Mexeu seus dedos para sentir melhor a textura dos fios dourados. Eram macios, muito lisos e gostosos de tocar. Enquanto uma das mãos se deliciava nos cabelos do rapaz, seus dois dedos da outra mão foram parar diretamente nos lábios dele.

— Eu queria que você pudesse ver... que pudesse ver o quanto você mesmo é lindo. – Falou baixo perto da orelha dele, o que o fez estremecer.

— É sério? Mas nunca me preocupei com isso, de qualquer maneira.

— Será que você poderia me fazer uma última gentileza? Depois disso eu prometo que vou embora e não vou mais atrapalhar o seu treinamento.

— Não tem problema. Não está me atrapalhando.

— Você poderia me mostrar os seus olhos?

— Meus olhos?

— Pois é. Você sempre os mantém fechados assim?

— Considerando que sou cego, não há razão para mantê-los abertos, não acha?

— Parece lógico, mas...

— E também... – Ele fez uma pausa. — Há outra razão para que eu mantenha os meus olhos fechados.

— Qual seria? Por acaso tem a ver com o fato de você ser um Santo de Ouro?

— Sim. Mantendo meus olhos fechados eu posso conter o acúmulo de Cosmo dentro do meu corpo.

— Puxa, eu não fazia ideia. parece ser algo muito importante. Nesse caso esqueça o que eu disse. Eu vou continuar curiosa sobre saber como são os seus olhos.

— Eu posso abri-los.

Asmita abriu os seus olhos e Yuzuriha ficou impressionada. Eram lindos, reluzentes, de cor cristalina. Tão azuis como o céu acima deles e tão calmos com uma corrente de um rio de águas tranquilas. A jovem ficou verdadeiramente emocionada. Seu amor platônico aumentava cada vez mais. Sem perceber ela começou a chorar, o que foi facilmente percebido por Asmita.

— O que foi? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Não chore, por favor.

A voz de Asmita era doce e reconfortante, e suas palavras soavam gentis. Ele tateou o ar por alguns instantes até conseguir encontrar o rosto de Yuzuriha e com delicadeza secou as lágrimas de seu rosto entre suas mãos. A aspirante a guerreira colocou suas mãos sobre a dele, beijando uma delas. Estava fascinada por aqueles olhos. O encanto era tamanho que sem perceber ela foi se aproximando até conseguir encostar seus lábios nos dele.

Os olhos de Asmita se abriram ainda mais. Ficou assustado com a investida da mulher, e ele mesmo não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Mas a sensação não era ruim, ao contrário, era boa. Ele apenas deixou que seu corpo sentisse o que ela estava fazendo. Tornou a fechar os olhos e a abraçou, para a surpresa da jovem. Yuzuriha estava emocionada. Nem em seus melhores sonhos ela imaginaria aquele momento. Asmita sentiu o corpo dela tremer em seus braços e um gosto salgado invadiu a sua boca quando ele mesmo aprofundou o beijo, sentindo a maciez da língua dela em contato com a sua. Continuaram sentindo o gosto um do outro por vários instantes até que ela se separou dele envergonhada e morrendo de medo pelo que o Dourado poderia pensar dela.

— Me perdoe! Eu juro que não foi minha intenção. Que vergonha. Você deve estar pensando que eu sou uma mulher oferecida.

— Eu não estou pensando nada. Só queria saber porque me beijou.

— Nem eu mesma sei. Eu apenas... – Tentou falar, mas estava completamente desencorajada e o silêncio se instalou sobre eles por longos instantes.

— Não precisa ter medo de falar, afinal, se teve coragem suficiente para me beijar, explicar porque fez isso não deveria ser difícil. E eu correspondi, então não precisa se sentir mal.

— Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, e para você eu sou uma completa estranha, mas a verdade é que eu sinto que te amei desde aquele instante em que você me salvou. Senti como se nós estivéssemos conectados por alguma força especial. Em todo o caso, me desculpe.

— Não deveria se desculpar por seguir seu coração. Se você diz que me ama então eu acredito. Você não é o tipo de pessoa que mente.

— Obrigada. Mesmo assim eu não deveria ter feito isso. Acho melhor voltar para a torre. Vou dizer ao Mestre que você está melhor.

— Espere! – Disse, pegando-a pelo pulso. — Eu queria que você... – Hesitou. — Melhor dizendo, quando você me beijou eu senti o seu amor. Em outras palavras, permita que eu retribua de alguma forma.

— Mas...

Ele não deu tempo para ouvir uma resposta. Posicionou uma das mãos na fina cintura e a encaixou sobre seu corpo, enquanto a outra foi de encontro a nuca, logo abaixo da amarração de seu penteado. Levou o próprio rosto para baixo e a beijou. Possessivo... dominador... Asmita retribuiu muito bem. A língua dele passeava freneticamente pela boca da lemuriana, e ela perdeu o fôlego e a sanidade em questão de segundos. Suas pernas enfraqueceram, seu coração palpitava e o loiro compartilhava da mesma sensação. Era doce, tentador, excitante... Yuzuriha não se importava mais com que iriam dizer ou pensar dela. Sua sanidade já havia desaparecido assim que ela o beijara pela primeira vez. Invadiu o quimono dele com uma das mãos e o fez ofegar com a carícia. Já ela delirou de prazer em contato com a pele macia e a rigidez do peito definido. As mãos dele pareciam mágicas. Encaixou seu queixo no ombro dela enquanto elas deslizavam pelas costas da jovem e logo elas já estavam por dentro do pequeno short que ela vestia. Não usava calcinha, o que facilitou os carinhos ousados.

As pontas de seus dedos apertavam e massageavam as nádegas torneadas, e o corpo de Yuzuriha já estava suado e ela respirava com dificuldade. Ele beijava e dava leves mordidas no ombro dela, que não conseguia reagir de tão rendida que estava com todos aqueles toques. Tudo isso aconteceu por culpa dela mesma. Por tê-lo beijado anteriormente. Ela passou suas mãos pelo ombro masculino afastando as alças do quimono e puxando seu obi, o deixou completamente sem a parte de cima.

— O que nós... estamos fazendo? – Perguntou o loiro.

— Não... sei... – Ela respondeu entre um beijo e outro. — Apenas sei... que agora não tenho a mínima intenção de parar.

Separou-se dele por alguns instantes, e ela mesma tratou de tirar sua própria roupa. Com seu corpo já totalmente nu, a futura Santa de Prata o empurrou pelos ombros colocou o Dourado sentando com as costas apoiadas sobre uma grande pedra. Sentou-se por cima dele com as pernas abertas, Asmita pôde sentir a intimidade dela quente e úmida por cima de si. Aquilo o provocou de uma tal maneira que ele a puxou rapidamente para mais perto, procurando os lábios dela com mais desespero num beijo cheio de luxúria. Trocou de posição com ela, enchendo as mãos com os desejosos seios. A bela arfava para trás a cada toque. As mãos do Guardião de Virgem eram verdadeiramente mágicas. Ele sabia bem onde tocar e como tocar. Massageava os seios com cuidado, mas não com menos tesão. De olhos fechados, Yuzuriha apenas se contorcia e gemia ofegante com as carícias deliciosas que recebia. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu-lhe a espinha quando ela sentiu a língua daquele homem gostoso passeando pelos vastos seios e mordiscava tão gostosa área.

Ambos já estavam suficientemente excitados para levarem seus corpos até o limite. Seguindo o exemplo da guerreira, o Dourado terminou de se despir, deixando a discípula de Hakurei sem ar ao vislumbrar por completo a perfeita masculinidade do lindíssimo Santos de Ouro de Virgem. Yuzuriha lambeu os lábios, e automaticamente sua boca se encheu de saliva. Sem demora, ela pegou a cintura do loiro com ambas as mãos, e um sentimento de audácia e luxúria extrema crescer dentro de si.

— O que vai fazer? – O belo perguntou curioso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo.

— Relaxe, meu bem. Apenas aprecie o que eu vou fazer e procure não se mexer.

Asmita assentiu apenas confiando nela. Levou sua boca até o grande membro enrijecido e o chupou, arrancando um gemido instantâneo do rapaz, que se segurou para se manter quieto no lugar. Os movimentos da língua dela em seu órgão o faziam ferver de prazer a ponto de ele desejar se jogar naquela água gelada para apagar seu fogo. Aquela mulher era gostosa demais e conseguia o levar até o ápice do tesão. Ele jamais experimentara algo tão prazeroso. Controlou ao máximo todo o seu ser para não gozar dentro da boca dela.

— Você... é tão delicioso. Eu quero você... quero muito mesmo... ter você dentro de mim. Não se preocupe. Apenas relaxe e deixe tudo comigo.

E foi a vez de ela trocar com ele, voltando à posição inicial. Abrindo bem as pernas, Yuzuriha sentou no membro ereto. Com cuidado, ela se posicionou devagar, enquanto os dois sentiam algo maravilhoso, além da compreensão. Quando se encaixaram por completo, foi como se ambos pudessem tocar o céu. Com suas respirações cada vez mais aceleradas, ela sem demora começou o ato, apoiando as mãos na grande rocha atrás de Asmita, e com os pés firmes no chão, a bela começou a dançar a mais prazerosa dança erótica de sua vida. Seus joelhos batiam com força no chão pedregoso, e não demorou muito para que eles começarem a se ferir, mas tal dor foi ignorada. Asmita sentia seu corpo todo vibrar de desejo ao ter aquela intimidade quente e úmida passeando e pressionando gostosamente o seu pênis latejante. O loiro a segurava com firmeza pela cintura enquanto ela controlava os movimentos com maestria. Em meio a isso, suas mãos não paravam de trabalhar, deslizando pelas nádegas e parando nas grandes coxas torneadas da jovem. Seus dedos massageavam e se perdiam em meio àquela pele maravilhosa. Os gritos dos dois eram altos e expressavam toda a paixão que sentiam um pelo outro naquele momento. Sem mais resistir, Asmita gozou ao chegar ao clímax, e ouvir o grito de tesão do homem que ela queria que fosse sempre seu fez disparar o gatilho de sua própria existência. Ao sentir o gozo do Guardião de Virgem dentro de si, Yuzuriha chegou a um orgasmo enlouquecedor, onde cada batida que seus joelhos davam do chão só fazia aumentar sua sensação de prazer e satisfação. Ambos se sentiam nas nuvens, até que a exaustão chegou para eles.

— Você foi... incrível... – A moça disse em um sussurro no ouvido dele.

— Eu não fiz nada. Você que foi maravilhosa demais. – Falou carinhoso, acariciando o rosto macio dela.

— Apenas queria que este momento não acabasse nunca. – Respondeu com todo o afeto, deslizando seus dedos pelo comprimento dos belos fios Dourados.

— Este momento pode se repetir para sempre se quisermos. – O loiro revelou decidido. — E que tal um cochilo?

— Só se for agora. Eu estou exausta.

Eles dormiram abraçados após um banho gelado na convidativa cachoeira, que foi testemunha do quente ato de amor entre eles. Asmita e Yuzuriha se encontraram através de uma quase tragédia, e isso fez surgir um sentimento especial. Asmita não hesitou em aceitar o amor que Yuzuriha lhe oferecera, pois acreditava que na vida não existem coincidências. Se eles estavam ali, partilhando do mesmo tipo de emoção, é por que era mesmo para acontecer. O tempo estava nublado naquela tarde, e eles dormiram por cerca de quase duas horas. As nuvens se moviam pelo céu, mais uma vez revelando os fortes raios do astro rei. Asmita sentiu algo jamais experimentado pelo seu corpo. Alguma coisa o incomodava enquanto ele se mexia devagar ao despertar. Esfregou seus olhos ainda fechados, e sentiu algo estranho neles. Tal sensação o fez tremer de nervoso. Desde que nasceu nunca tinha sentido nada em seus olhos, então o que poderia estar acontecendo? Temeu pela resposta, até que criou coragem suficiente para abrir os olhos. Algo que ele não sabia, mas que se tratava de uma forte luz invadiu o seu globo ocular, e ele ficou pasmo com a sensação. Baixou o olhar e viu de relance a cabeça de Yuzuriha repousando em seu peito. Estaria louco ou sonhando? Fosse o que fosse, ele tinha quase certeza de que estava enxergando. Olhou bem para mulher junto de si. Se aquilo era um sonho, o loiro não desejava acordar. Olhou ao redor, e para ele tudo parecia muito estranho, novo e confuso, até que finalmente percebeu que não era um sonho.

— Yuzu? Yuzu? Acorde. Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa.

Yuzuriha foi despertando lentamente e estranhou quando viu os olhos de Asmita abertos.

— Asmita-sama... Por acaso você...?

— Ah... Yuzu... é você mesmo. Sem dúvida é a sua voz. Você é muito mais linda do que eu pensei.

— Asmita-sama... Como pode ser? Você está enxergando?

— Eu também não sei como aconteceu.

— Espere um pouco... Antes você disse que veio aqui a cerca de dois anos e que meu Mestre Hakurei lhe deu a água da vida para curar seus olhos, estou certa?

— Sim... e?

— Agora entendi! A água da vida deve ter reagido a algo em seu coração. Creio que a única coisa que você precisava para curar seus olhos era ser amado... Ser amado por alguém que o amasse de verdade, assim como eu.

— Eu ainda não posso acreditar. O mundo é assim tão bonito?

— Em sua maioria sim. Para comemorar este grande milagre, o que acha de um passeio? Posso te mostrar todas as coisas deste mundo para que você possa ver tudo colorido com os seus próprios olhos.

— Então vamos nos vestir primeiro? – Disse ele, estendendo a mão para ela se levantar.

— É claro... ai! – Reclamou de dor ao mexer os joelhos feridos.

— O que foi, minha querida? Se machucou?

— Acho que sim. Sem perceber devo ter destruído meus joelhos enquanto fazíamos amor.

— Está tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar disso imediatamente.

E concentrando o seu poderoso Cosmo em suas mãos, Asmita curou os joelhos de sua querida ariana, e os dois se vestiram rapidamente, e saíram correndo pelos campos de Jamiel de mãos dadas. Yuzuriha explicou a seu amado loiro sobre o mundo, que até então ele só conhecia através de suas mãos e seus ouvidos...

– **おわり** **FIM –**

* * *

 **N/A:** Então, amores? Curtiram esta one? Wasabi... ah wasabi... Essa experiência terrível que o Asmita teve com a raiz forte eu resolvi escrever baseada na minha própria experiência. Quando fui comer com a minha mãe em um restaurante japonês eu não conhecia essa pasta verde do inferno. Eu sou muito sensível a coisas e apimentadas, e eu literalmente quase morri quando comi esse troço kkkkkkkkk na ocasião foi uma coca-cola que me salvou, mas ela ainda não existia no século XVIII xD sintam-se livres para opinarem sobre a história. Obrigada pelo carinho e por lerem. Beijos e até a próxima ^^


End file.
